HARRY POTTER: IN LOVE FOR THE FIRST TIME
by PrincessTin
Summary: A HERMIONERON SmuttyFluffiness with occasional plot,R&R ,PLZ.M for sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER : IN LOVE FOR THE FIRST TIME 

" Ron, I'm ready."

Ron Weasley played those words back in his head while he looked at his bathroom mirror.Hermione was just outside in his small bedroom while he was in the bathroom putting a condom on. They had been dating for eight months. He waited patiently for her to be ready. For her he would wait forever no matter how much it tortured him. He put the condom on and exited the bathroom. He saw Hermione on the bed. Beautiful in red silk ,that hugged her figure tightly. He felt a certain body part harden.

He flashbacked to their first meeting on the train when they were just kids.Her mousy brown hair and know - it - all demeanor. How she frustrated him with her knowledge of spells. Frustration changed to friendship.Friendship changed to love. He couldn't recall when he actually fell for her. Maybe he had always loved her. He knew he hated Victor Krum for kissing Hermione. He knew he couldn't stop thinking about her when he was with Lavender. Mostly now he knew she was the one. The one he could spend the rest of his life with.

He walked slowly over to the bed. Both of them were nervous. Both of them red in the face. She noticed the bulge in his pants and grinned.He worked his way on the bed and began to take his shirt off. She helped him. They kissed with a fevered passion . They clung to each other only breaking apart to take off the rest of their clothes. Finally naked they looked at each other with a mixture of passion and curiousity. Both virgins and they had never gone beyond heavy snogging and minor gropping. This was the first time they had seen each other naked. They studied each other with their hands. Hermione glide her hand over his slightly muscular chest. Ron touched her collarbone then worked down to her breasts.She gasped as he touched her breasts.

" Sorry." he aplogized.

"Don't be . I liked it." she giggled.

" Oh really." said Ron with a smirk. Indeed her body did like his touch. He noticed her nipples were erect and he blushed. " When did you turn from my mousy friend to my gorgeous lover ? "

Hermione smiled. " I started falling for you in our third year at Hogwarts. I noticed your jealousy during fourth year and then between forth and seventh year we fell madly for each other until it was so obvious we had to finally admit it and I'm so glad we did. Now we are finally taking the final step from friends to lovers. No pressure."

" Thanks a lot! Now I feel pressure in so many ways!"

" Ron ,let me see if I can help you with that." giggled Hermione. She put her arms around his neck and she kissed his neck. Her naked body up against his. His body responded.  
" Ron, what is your um, penis doing?"

"Letting you know it likes you and that I better, um, enter you soon."

" Oh, okay. " Hermione licked her lips.She started to move her body back but Ron pulled her close.

" Your not going anywhere." Ron said as he held his penis and worked it's way into her. She cried and held on to him. " I can stop." he said but she nodded no.She wrapped her legs around his waist and they began to thrust together.They clung together again as their bodies sweated and moved together.He climaxed first but stayed in her until she orgasmed. They collapsed on the bed.

Hermione was grinning from ear to ear. " I must say your your much better at this than you were at spells."

" Hey!" Ron turned to her and started tickling her.

" Well it's the truth! " she laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

IN LOVE FOR THE FIRST TIME 

Ron woke himself up from snoring too loud. He turned over to find a awake Hermione." My snoring woke you up too?" She nodded yes.They stared at each for what felt like forever.Ron then blurted out. " God I want to be the father of your children." They both turned beat red. " I'm sorry ,ummm-"

" I hope they have your hair." Hermione said and gave a smile that made Ron's heart flipflop.

" My hair? Are you bonkers?"

Her eyes squinted down and she frowned." I'm serious you wanker!" She then settled down and in a quiet tone said." I love your hair.It's one of your most attractive features.Your eyes are your second best feature."

" Your serious aren't you? Dang it Hermione your making me blush. I thought red hair was a burden but you find it sexy, go figure.Your kinda weird you know that right?"

" You know you have a nasty habit of saying the wrong things at the wrong times, right."

" Yes it is a nasty habit but I'm not gonna fix it. Your absolutely sexy when I piss you off. Plus now I get to look forward to the making up part."

Hermione hit him with a pillow and laughed. " Am I sexy now ?"

" Hell yeah!" Ron grabbed her and held her in his arms and then kissed her. " I love you, Hermione."

" Show me."

And he did.

Later that day she followed a map Ron had made for her to meet him . She ended up in a open field. Ron showed up with a Hippogriff.

" 'Ello love. Hagrid helped me out with this. We can ride him for awhile. It's not much but Merry Christmas."

Hermione bowed in front of the creature showing respect. The creature seemed to bow as well." He reminds me of Buckbeak."

" He should , this is Buckbeak's son, Bucky."

" Really? "  
Ron shook his head yes.He helped her get on Bucky and then got on too. As Bucky flew Ron put his arms around Hermione's waist. Her brown hair blew in the wind. She looked lovingly in Ron's eyes . "Thank you ,Ron."

" It's not over yet. Look down."

She did and gasped. On the ground in stones were the words ' Hermione Will You Marry Me'. She started to cry and shook her head. " Yes. Yes,I'll marry you!" They kissed.


End file.
